Valentines!
by wasabihater
Summary: A very late Valentines fic... may involve al x win and roy x ai... Short drabbles, really
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA…

Author's Note: My third Valentines fic. and counting…

* * *

**Central City…**

**By Day…**

Central, Central, Central. There is never a dull moment at Central. Busy streets, clear, blue sky, the aroma of fragrant flowers, tall skyscrapers that casts an illusion of a modern metropolis.

Central, Central, Central. Killers, homicidal and suicidal suspects, prostitutes - these of which roams Central's streets.

**By Night…**

Central, Central, Central. A romantic venue for a special day. The moon emits a melancholic light that reverberates to the ever-so-beautiful Central waters.

**By Valentines Day…**

A special day at Central. A very special day, indeed. As I would always say, balloons, cards, bouquets of flowers and boxes of chocolateswere sent to that special someone in their lives. Central creates a romantic environment by day and much more at night… damn! I sound like an endorser.

This Valentines compilation fic. contains three very short fics. happening on the day of hearts – Valentines Day.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Scene 1:_**

**_Location: Tucker Residence, Central City_**

**_Characters: Edward Elric, Nina Tucker, Roy Mustang_**

**_Rating: K

* * *

_**

"For whom is that card for?" Ed kidded to Nina who was clandestinely making a Valentines card at that instant. It was Valentines Day at the Tucker Residence and Shou Tucker wasn't at home given the fact that he was going out with a certain somebody which leaves Ed and Nina alone at home. Al was at Risembool visiting Winry Rockbell, a good friend of his. Ed was not able to come for it would take more than a day for him to come and go to and from Risembool and the military permitted only Valentines Day as a day-off.

"Oh," Nina answered without looking at Ed. "It's for somebody very special to me, very, very special to me."

"Let me guess, ummm… your papa?"

She jerked her head which meant a 100 NO. Her papa was always at work and only Alexander made her company. As Ed and Al resided at her father's house, she lived everyday of her life with a new light.

"Ummm-," Ed was about to make a second guess, however, somebody knocked on the Oakwood door. "Who is it?"

"Colonel Mustang." The man knocking on the door replied.

"Come in."

The door creaked then opened. There stood a man with short black hair; he was middle-aged and wore an all-blue uniform – a uniform of the military.

"Edward Elric," the man said. There's some problems happening at headquarters, please come, your service is needed."

"But… it's Valentines Day."

"It will only take about an hour or two."

"Nina… I'm sorry."

Just as the Colonel and Ed moved towards the door, a restricting force pulled Ed – it was Nina. She was looking down; one of her hands was holding Ed while the other holding a card.

"This is… for me?"

Nina nodded.

Ed took the card from her small hand. It was a Valentines Card for him. It was clumsily made but the sole idea of receiving a Valentines card was so flattering. Text was written on the card – it was easily recognized as Nina's handwriting.

Written was:

_To Nii-san,_

_Happy Valentines Day, nii-san! You are very special to me, I hope you will never go away and live here forever._

_From Nina_

"Nina," Ed started. "This is so flattering... Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure!" Nina exclaimed with a gleeful expression on her face.

"Is that okay with you, Colonel?"

"Yeah, that's alright. Just don't be too much of a nuisance."

"Let's go!" Exclaimed the high-spirited Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Scene 2_**

**_Location: Colonel's Office, Military HQ, Central City_**

**_Characters: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye_**

_**Rating: K

* * *

**_

It was Valentines Day at Central; a day-off to all employees. Even the Military's highest officials are granted a day-off to celebrate the day of hearts – but one did not care, a Colonel. His name was Roy Mustang. He still persisted to work even though it was not a workday. He was too devoted to work that he forgot about his social life…

"Damn paperwork!" He whined. Then out of the blue, a familiar face marched into his office. A woman, not on usual military uniform but on normal Sunday clothes, walked in – it was Lt. Hawkeye.

"Don't overwork yourself," this was the constant reminder that the Lieutenant reminded him – she repeated it once more. "Don't overwork yourself." It was also Lt. Hawkeye that aided him in success. It seemed that Lt. Hawkeye was the only person he can consider to be "family".

"Colonel Mustang," she started. "It's Valentines Day – not a workday. Why are you still working?"

"Paperwork…" he retorted. Colonel Mustang always had problems regarding paperwork. He may either be too lazy to work on it or he wasted his time not doing it, thus, he rushed in the process.

"Why not go out? Enjoy. Come with me and visit places. Let's eat somewhere," she said it. This is what she hoped to do on that Valentines Day. Going out with the Colonel was her fantasy, eating at a romantic restaurant with him and having a Valentines kiss at the end of the day.

The Colonel looked up, forcing a smile on his weary-looking face. "A date is it then?" This is also what the tired Colonel wanted – a date with Lt. Hawkeye.

The Lieutenant grinned. "Meet me at the lobby once you're done." With this remark, Lt. Hawkeye left the Colonel's office, happy.

Colonel Mustang hastened to finish his paperwork. After that, he met his date at the lobby on the first floor…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Scene 3_**

**_Location: Risembool_**

**_Characters: Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell_**

**_Rating: K

* * *

_**

It was Valentines Day at Risembool, a peaceful province where the famed Elric & Rockbell families once resided. At present, only two Rockbells and no Elrics lived here; the two Rockbells are Winry Rockbell and Pinako Rockbell, the "Leopardess of Risembool" – both highly skilled mechanics specializing in auto mail construction. The famous Elric Brothers constantly visit Risembool to see their Auntie Pinako and childhood friend, Winry but for this occasion, only the younger Elric, Alphonse Elric, visited.

Al knocked on the door of the two-story Rockbell residence. _It would be a surprise for Winry to see me here, _Al thought.

"Coming," a voice from the inside said. The person opened the door, it was Al's childhood friend, Winry Rockbell.

"Al! I didn't know you were coming! Come in!" She was surprised to see Al, but she wondered – Ed wasn't there.

Al entered the house. It still retained its look from their last visit. The only change was the position of a certain vase.

"Al, where's Ed?" Winry tinkered.

"Where's Auntie Pinako?" Al at the same instant asked.

They both laughed. "You answer first," Al said.

"Grandma's having a date with Monique's grandpa. You, where's Ed?"

"He's at Central. He can't come because it would take more than a day to come and go to and from Risembool and Central."

"Oh… not to worry!" The young mechanic exclaimed. "You're here. Whatcha wanna do?"

"You, what do you want?"

"Let's go to the beach and watch the sun set."

"Okay."

It was not a long journey to reach the beach considering Risembool is just a small remote town. It did not even take a mere five minutes to reach it. It was also the place where the brothers fought over who will marry Winry. The two sat near the water where their feet waded on the water.

"Do you remember?" Al reminiscenced. "Do you remember when me and nii-san fought over who will marry you?"

"No…but this scene reminds me of something…" she said while looking at the golden sun.

"Happy Valentines Day, Winry," Al said while removing his headpiece, revealing a bouquet of roses and handing it to blushing Winry.

"Al… thank you," Winry said, blushing. "This scene reminded me of you and I watching this scene together while Ed was with your Mom. Happy Valentines Day, Al."

* * *

**_Happy Valentines Day_**


End file.
